1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure retriever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lure retrievers are known. The typical fishing lure retrievers include a weighted retriever device which is adapted to slide on the fishing line to engage the lure or the leader. When the retriever device has been engaged, a separate cord attached to the retriever device is pulled to forcibly disengage the lure from its entrapped position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,602 issued Apr. 2, 1968 to J. M. Clark et al is an example of such a device.